MA - Hold me close
by melan anime
Summary: One – Shot. It's deep into the night and Tamaki cannot escape from her entangled emotion and find a moment of peace. Only in his arms her mind can relax and her heart can beat faster. Co-written story with QueenofRhymes. RxR please!


_I'm back again with a Hiiro no Kakera story! Yay ^_^ I love this anime so much._

_This is a co-written story, with __QueenofRhymes__! So every credit for me is for her too! __Actually she suggested to me to write together a story and o accepted, I dare say that it was a good decision. I really enjoyed it!_

_Head-cannon: Somewhere at episode 9 from season 2 Dai Ni Shou._

_Disclaimer 1: I don't own the cover image! I found it on the Internet so the credits go to the original artist!_

_Disclaimer 2: We don't own _**_Hiiro no Kakera_**_! __We own the title and the plot of this story!_

* * *

**Hold me close**

_Tamaki's POV_

I tilted my head up and glanced out the school window. Thick clouds were covering every last spot of the vast dark sky. It was deep into the night; I didn't know the exact time but I did know it was late. It was hard to believe all the things I have done within a single day.

Tamayori-Hime's fate was too heavy of a burden to carry on my shoulder anymore. I think that somewhere, I had lost control and everything had started to move out faster than I could follow it. And now...I had disobeyed my grandmother's orders and ran away with Takuma...

I bit down hard on my lips as a single teardrop rolled down my cheek. I felt so useless. No, I felt even worse than that. I felt like a burden; a dead weight. I was only a fake princess that was only capable of creating problems nonstop. I lifted my hand to wipe away another tear.

I turned to face the figure beside me. He held me with one arm around my shoulder and with his other arm clutched tightly on the Onikirimaru. I felt my breath sticking in my throat. How did we end up here? Running, hiding, betraying our friends, fighting. How did all of that just happen?

The school wouldn't be able to hide us forever; I certainly knew that. But we had no plan. We haven't a moment to lose but I could feel my eyes closing. They felt too heavy to stay open. Every time they closed, my thoughts stopped abruptly. Soon, my thoughts became nothing more but a messy knot without a single way out. The emotions raging in my heart weren't too amazing either.

I woke up after a little. How long was it? Two, three hours? The clouds were as black as an ocean during a mighty storm. Tears pooled up at my eyes as I turned to see Takuma sleeping. His form lay beside me with one arm still wrapped around me. Still, throughout the night, he had held on to me and the Onikirimaru.

I smiled to myself before bitter emotions swirled through my heart. I felt completely useless. I couldn't protect anybody; not even Takuma, who meant more than the world to me. I caressed his cheek tenderly and then brushed away my tears, but I was still angry at myself for not being able to awaken completely. I couldn't save us.

I allowed myself to think about the future. Where were the other guardians? Were they still supporting us, or were they still following my grandma's orders? I pondered the outcome of a battle between them and Takuma, but stopped. Thinking about that wouldn't quell my fears.

I was afraid, confused, exhausted, but I was also desperate. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know who our allies were anymore. I didn't know who I could trust besides Takuma. I wasn't sure what the other guardians would do if they found us but deep inside, even if I didn't trust them completely, I still believed in them and considered them as valued friends.

The only thing I knew for sure was that we needed rest. We needed a plan, but I couldn't think right now. My thoughts were still a jumbled mess. The only solution I could think of was fully awakening but there was one small problem –_I didn't know how_.

I didn't have the slightest clue on how to awaken and the pressure was growing stronger. I felt my face burning and rushed to cover it with my palms. I kept on wishing the earth would split up in two and swallow me inside. I was nothing more than a walking disaster. A walking failure. Everything had gone wrong...the sword had been released, the seal broke, the artifacts were stolen, the guardian's powers were will limited, the upcoming threat –which I knew nearly nothing about, the while village –not to mention the world, was now in danger because of _me_!

I gulped, trying to find a way out, but I forced myself to accept the simple fact; it's my fault. My entire fault. It's all because I was weak. Instead of helping everyone, I was the one who needed the help. I'm just a clumsy stupid girl that cannot fulfill my destiny.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" I whispered between my quiet sobs. I was crying. I couldn't stop. I have so much I want to apologize about; how on earth would I make up for it? I could have protected Takuma and everyone else but what did I do? I disappointed them by running away! Was there any way my sin could become worse?!

My heart kicked in my chest as Takuma walked in and warped his arms around me. I felt my breath sticking in my throat and felt a strong urge to throw myself in his lap and beg him to hold me tight. To hold me close into his strong arms, because, only in his arms, do I feel my mind calming and resting. My mind cleared slightly, but then confusion stuck again.

Why do I feel this way every time he is around? Why do I want him to hug me, like he did after he broke my grandmother's seal in the store house? Why did I have to act so selfish, thinking only about my rest? I buried my face harder inside my palms. I must be the most selfish girl in the world. My shame could only grow more.

When I finally found the courage to lift my head again, I blushed. His gaze was intense and I couldn't stop my blush from darkening when he wiped away a stray tear from my face. His hand stopped and traced my upper lip with his thumb. My eyes followed his actions until he stopped. His hand pushed my head up slightly so I was looking straight into his angry eyes.

"Don't you ever apologize or cry for something that is out of your control ever again," he declared with a sharp and strong voice. My eyes started to tear up again and then his angry gaze softened. He moved his face a bit closer until he had his forehead pressed against mine. "I don't want to see you cry."

…

_Third's POV_

…

'_It makes my heart ache_,' Takuma thought, unknown to Tamaki.

He then moved a bit closer until he brushed his lips against hers tenderly. She closed her eyes and then opened them when the softness of his had disappeared as suddenly as it had come. Their eyes met once again until Takuma crushed his lips against hers. It was hard to describe all the sensations and emotions running through Tamaki's body because of that simple action.

Takuma was the same. Their thoughts were a jumbled mess but somehow that simple moment, that common love gesture made both of them realize something –they both loved the other deeply and unconditionally.

* * *

_I Love Tamaki x Takuma. This pair is cannon and those two are so wonderful together._

_This is a co-written story, with QueenofRhymes! So every credit for me is for her too! __And of course I want to thank my awesome beta: _**_Stuffy Puppy_**_!_

_Please review! I love reading your thoughts! __^_^_


End file.
